


One Last Time

by highfunctioningauthor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Fall, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningauthor/pseuds/highfunctioningauthor





	One Last Time

The cool metal had never been so welcome to be at his temple. He had never been so relieved to feel it press against it, the hair on the back of his neck rising.

He had never been so happy to hear the click of the safety being taken off. This would be it. This would be when he would see Sherlock again. No more loneliness. No more anger. No more sadness. No more... Anything.

He would see Sherlock, and they would be together. As it was always supposed to be. Together. Just the two of them. Against the rest of the world.

Fighting bad people, though even they weren't the best. Solving puzzles, even though they couldn't crack the puzzle of their own hearts.

The whispers, rumors, secrets, all would stop. They would think that maybe, just maybe, they weren't in love. That maybe they weren't desperately trying to hold onto whatever memories they had of each other left.

He had never been so glad to hear the empty click of the gun against his temple. The air that came with it, and the heart beat that was skipped. He had never been so glad that there weren't bullets that he could've sworn that he put in there.

He had never been so happy that the ghost he loved wasn't a ghost anymore, but merely a shadow that rushed out of the flat as quickly as it entered. Sherlock would tell him of how he knew John would put that gun to his head, and Sherlock would tell him that he couldn't let John die.

John would be angry at first, but then break down. Fall to his knees, and sob into Sherlock's coat. The hiccups of breaths that Sherlock hated, but loved because it was John's lungs working, it was John breathing, it was John alive!

Sherlock would fall to his knees and envelop John into an embrace. He would tell him the words they had both longed to say before all this ever happened. The words that John shouted at Sherlocks fake grave, and at his empty room. The words that they would say everyday from now on. They would whisper it, write it, scream it, moan it, chant it, say it angrily, bitterly, happily, fondly. They would say it in every emotion, and every way. Just glad, glad that they were able to say it at all.

John would thank Sherlock for becoming a shadow that night. He would thank Sherlock for saving his life in many ways. He would say those words to Sherlock as they stood at an alter. He would say those words as he cried, and told Sherlock that he would go through hell to see him if it meant saying those words to him.

Sherlock would tell John that if he hadn't taken the bullets from John's that night, he would've faced God himself and demanded that he bring John back.

People would laugh, cry, cheer, and frown. They would do this because they knew it was true.

They knew that these two would do anything and everything for each other, if it meant getting the chance to say 'I love you' one last time.


End file.
